A Death So Sweet
by Knight Pupbob 2010
Summary: An idea that came about after I watched one to many horror movies and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Its about some kids going to a haunted factory with a killer lurking within the walls. Will any make it out alive? Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Zack

_**A/N I DECIDED TO EDIT AND CLEAR MY STORY UP SO ITS EASIER TO READ. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I DECIDED TO REPOST IT AFTER TAKING IT DOWN. IT NOW HAS A NAME AND A SUMMERY. SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW JUST ONE LITTLE ONE PLEASE.**_

* * *

I looked in my mirror and cracked a smile. Seven kids are going to the factory. But none will return. It's about time to let them in on a secret that decides their fate. I steal a quick glance at my newly acquired name tag. What an interesting name, he screamed a lot and begged as he bled out on the floor. The copper smell of his blood on my hands. His flesh cutting like butter under my knife. His flesh becoming me and his and my blood blending as one. And now their lives were going to end as his and his friends. A painful lasting torture, because no one cares about society's misfits as I was once one.


	2. Jason

This bus stinks like well everything and it is dark and musty. I of all people got caught, so into the program I went. Jason, my name sounds nice and trusting yeah right. I will take what I want when I want. As I look around at the other six they must as well. The bus started to slow outside this old factory. This place was supposed to house a killer. That's why the factory closed all those years ago. Now they want to get it going the idiots if he exists he will drawn back.


	3. Johnny

The driver told us to get up. I look over at my girlfriend slash partner in crime. We shouldn't have beaten the boy down. Now I can't play in any sports and she cannot cheer lead. Makayla I say as I nudge her awake. She mumbles my name, Johnny like my grandfather. He told me a story about this factory although I cannot remember it. But I know he believes it to be a bad omen.


	4. Zack 2

_**A/N IF YOU WANT MORE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL ADD ANOTHER COUPLE CHAPTERS BEING THAT THEY ARE FROM THE CHARACTERS POV RATHER THAN CHAPTERS.**_

* * *

I lurch my bus to stop. I tell the kids to step off the bus. I explain to them what's to go down while they are here. Their individual sentences require about 136 hour of service. Here they will stay and help to clean out the factory. So the workers can start restoration later this year. The last load I brought here started to clean out the lower and upper floors then well. They will all soon find out what happens.


	5. Maija

We arrive here at this dump. I just had to do my school project here. I glance at my notebook I've started writing in as we walk toward the front door. Maija is written neatly across the cover. We all carry our stuff and the supplies for the next week. Zack the driver said he will bring more stuff later. He locks the door on his way out so there is no escape. We all go upstairs to the offices. That is where we decide to setup the cots. We agree on meeting in the conference room in an hour.


	6. Mick

Great I'm stuck here with strangers and starting to go through withdrawals. I grab my bag and start to go through it. My name is written on everything inside. Mick my name actually got me busted. It's about time to meet the others. Oh how I love meeting others, no wait not really. I have heard stories about this place and I don't think I am ever going to leave alive.


	7. Aubrey

I found the meeting room and took a seat. I wrote my name all over my hand on the way up. Aubrey it's written all over covering every inch of my hand. The others slowly start to shuffle in. It reminds of that street that street I stole that car. Well it looks as if everyone is here and I snap out of my daze. But I can't shake this feeling of utter fear.


	8. No Name

They started without me, so I lean in the doorway and watch. They take turns exchanging names and stories. Then one notices me a girl Aubrey I believe. The others soon notice me as well. The stares on my back they give as I walk away. Some scream after me to come back. As if they knew the danger they were in. A particular fellow decided to come after me and annoy me. Jason was his name and badgered me to no end, wanted to my name. I slam the door in his face and hope he can take a hint or it will be the death of him.


	9. Jason 2

That morning we split in our separate ways. Last night I chased that guy down. He wouldn't tell any of us his name. It's simple just say like Hi my name is Jason. But no he was all ruthless about it. I hope he doesn't go into his room anytime soon. I just had to find out his name. So now I'm digging through his stuff. Ah… Dylan what an inters…Ugg. His hands around my neck crushing the life out of me. My vision is blurs and I fall to the floor clawing at his hands. My lungs are burning for air I cannot provide. Then he abruptly stops and I begin gasping and coughing for air. I look up and there he is. But Dylan just walks away as if it didn't happen.


	10. Aubrey 2

There goes the boy that guy I don't know his name though. He looks angry and a little upset. So I ask him why, he stops walking and introduces himself. Dylan, I properly introduce myself. He likes my name Aubrey it is different and unique. He says in his line of work he has never encountered a name like that. He tells me Jason was going through his stuff. He seems nice and is actually really hot. Wait what did he say? Oh… well later… that was cool but a little weird. Yet it bugs me what did he mean by his line of work?


	11. Maija 2

My hands hurt from all this writing. But my project is going well. Then Jason walks by I call him over for some questioning. His neck is red and has hand prints on it. By the looks of it's going to bruise. I ask what happened. Although he shouldn't be going through others things that choking thing though was a little rash. Well at least we have a name to go with his face. Then Jason starts talking about himself like last night. I start to write about this little incident. Jason starts screaming my name, I look up at him. He asks me what I am doing but I ignore the question. It takes him awhile but he does eventually take a hint.


	12. Killer

I watch and study the group order. Tonight one will join me in my chamber. They will all become part or me a part of who I am. My elaborate web has captured them and doomed them to a painful death. Fresh blood was about to join that which has already been spilled. I smile wickedly and get ready to start tonight's preparations. This will be fun…for me a least.


	13. Jason 3

I was sent to find Dylan. It's to dark to see anything in here. I told everyone what had happened between us. I got very little sympathy from any of them. So now I have to find him, great just perfect. Wait… what was that sound? Dylan I call hoping that my fear does not seep into my voice. I turn the corner and see movement around the next. My throat tightens; I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. I smell the dead rustic smell of the air; breathing deeply I continue on. Then as round the next corner WHAM I am hit. My vision blurs, the room begins to fade. I fall to the floor and soon it goes black.


	14. Killer 2

He hangs from above by suspended chains. I don't gag my prey it's more fun that way. He is coming to as I enter the room. The floor is stained red beneath him, and the tools I use across him. The smell of death invites me and wants me to start. I grab a small knife to make my first cut. He begs me not to but I start anyway. J-A-S-O-N five letters I craved into his body forever by his death dealer. I turn and grab a bigger knife, a quick slash across his legs, arms, chest, and face. The copper smell of his blood hits my senses. On my hands and the beautiful sound it makes as it hits the floor. He begs and cries and I tell him to scream loudly. He does and I finish my little game. His warm blood begins to slide down my throat fusing with mine. His still warm heart enters my mouth. I begin to bite down and blood spurts out and runs down my chin. The rest is no good I will bleed him dry like the boy before him. Who now lives within me like so many others just like him.


	15. MaKayla

I sit here picking at my nails. I ask Johnny if he would get me an appointment after this was all over. He agreed and continued to try and sleep. Then I heard it a scream that made my blood run cold. Jason said Johnny something has happened to him. We all go out and look for him. Then out of no where we run into Dylan. To me he seemed a little edgy. Mick asked him if he seen or heard from Jason. He looked at all of us and said he had just come from upstairs so no. Then he turned and went downstairs instead of up. Aubrey followed him and I think she may like him. We tried to search in the dark but after an hour we gave up. It was to dark we were tired and we felt as if it was a joke. But if he wasn't there in the morning we were going to look for him.


	16. Aubrey 3

We were looking for Jason when we ran into Dylan. He took off downstairs and I followed after him. He must have heard me because he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I will admit I was a little scared at this point. He said something like the others don't trust him. As if he knew what had happened. I grab his hands and told him its okay I believe him. He looks at me and shakes his head. I' am not the good guy I deserve this for all I've done. I agree in hopes it will cheer him up and he does smile. Then I notice the scar over his eye and I don't know how I've missed it before. Then his demeanor changes and his face grows hard. He told me to go upstairs and will becoming shortly. I go upstairs but not because he wanted to but because he gave me this creepy vibe.


	17. Maija 3

I sit and record what has happened within the past hours. My other notebook has disappeared which contained information on everyone. Then Jason went missing and is still missing. Everyone has started to look for him this morning but me and Dylan isn't looking either. I think he knows where Jason is or a least what has happened. I asked Aubrey about him and she told me a whole lot of nothing. I am downstairs hiding instead of looking…wait what does that door lead to? I can see a dim red light radiating from the room. So I enter the room and I' am hit with this powerful stench. It smells like death and it radiates from every where in this room. As I walk in I see knives of every kind and sort and some appear to be covered in blood. Then I slip and fall in something wet. It's…blood I screamed then looked up. Jason was hanging there I begin to retch. He is dead then I can hear a set of footsteps. The footsteps make a dull thundering sound as they come closer and closer. The room suddenly seemed darker and dull. I grab a knife and cower into a corner. My death is fast approaching as the footsteps are drowned out by my own heartbeat. Then they are in the room and it's time now or never. I jumped out of my corner and talked my attacker. Stabbing wildly one, two, and three… I soon lost count. Then stopped and looked it was Johnny I had killed him. His blood along covered my hands it was still warm. I did the only thing I could I turned and ran. I ran into Dylan on my way up. I got up and dropped the knife I was clutching. He screamed Maija picked up the knife and began to chase after me.


	18. Dylan

I looked in my mirror and cracked a smile. Seven kids are going to the factory. But none will return. It's about time to let them in on a secret that decides their fate. I steal a quick glance at my newly acquired name tag. What an interesting name, he screamed a lot and begged as he bled out on the floor. The copper smell of his blood on my hands. His flesh cutting like butter under my knife. His flesh becoming me and his and my blood blending as one. And now their lives were going to end as his and his friends. A painful lasting torture, because no one cares about society's misfits as I was once one.

This bus stinks like well everything and it is dark and musty. I of all people got caught, so into the program I went. Jason, my name sounds nice and trusting yeah right. I will take what I want when I want. As I look around at the other six they must as well. The bus started to slow outside this old factory. This place was supposed to house a killer. That's why the factory closed all those years ago. Now they want to get it going the idiots if he exists he will drawn back.

The driver told us to get up. I look over at my girlfriend slash partner in crime. We shouldn't have beaten the boy down. Now I can't play in any sports and she cannot cheerlead. Makayla I say as I nudge her awake. She mumbles my name, Johnny like my grandfather. He told me a story about this factory although I cannot remember it. But I know he believes it to be a bad omen.

I lurch my bus to stop. I tell the kids to step off the bus. I explain to them what's to go down while they are here. Their individual sentences require about 136 hour of service. Here they will stay and help to clean out the factory. So the workers can start restoration later this year. The last load I brought here started to clean out the lower and upper floors then well. They will all soon find out what happens.

We arrive here at this dump. I just had to do my school project here. I glance at my notebook I've started writing in as we walk toward the front door. Maija is written neatly across the cover. We all carry our stuff and the supplies for the next week. Zack the driver said he will bring more stuff later. He locks the door on his way out so there is no escape. We all go upstairs to the offices. That is where we decide to setup the cots. We agree on meeting in the conference room in an hour.

Great I'm stuck here with strangers and starting to go through withdrawals. I grab my bag and start to go through it. My name is written on everything inside. Mick my name actually got me busted. It's about time to meet the others. Oh how I love meeting others, no wait not really. I have heard stories about this place and I don't think I am ever going to leave alive.

I found the meeting room and took a seat. I wrote my name all over my hand on the way up. Aubrey it's written all over covering every inch of my hand. The others slowly start to shuffle in. It reminds of that street that street I stole that car. Well it looks as if everyone is her and I snap out of my daze. But I can't shake this feeling of utter fear.

They started without me, so I lean in the doorway and watch. They take turns exchanging names and stories. Then one notices me a girl Aubrey I believe. The others soon notice me as well. The stares on my back they give as I walk away. Some scream after me to come back. As if they knew the danger they were in. A particular fellow decided to come after me and annoy me. Jason was his name and badgered me to no end, wanted to my name. I slam the door in his face and hope he can take a hint or it will be the death of him.

That morning we split in our separate ways. Last night I chased that guy down. He wouldn't tell any of us his name. It's simple just say like Hi my name is Jason. But no he was all ruthless about it. I hope he doesn't go into his room anytime soon. I just had to find out his name. So now I'm digging through his stuff. Ah… Dylan what an inters…Ugg. His hands around my neck crushing the life out of me. My vision is blurs and I fall to the floor clawing at his hands. My lungs are burning for air I cannot provide. Then he abruptly stops and I begin gasping and coughing for air. I look up and there he is. But Dylan just walks away as if it didn't happen.

There goes the boy that guy I don't know his name though. He looks angry and a little upset. So I ask him why, he stops walking and introduces himself. Dylan, I properly introduce myself. He likes my name Aubrey is different and unique. He says in his line of work he has never encountered a name like that. He tells me Jason was going through his stuff. He seems nice and is actually really hot. Wait what did he say? Oh… well later… that was cool but a little weird. Yet it bugs me what did he mean by his line of work?

My hands hurt from all this writing. But my project is going well. Then Jason walks by I call him over for some questioning. His neck is red and has hand prints on it. By the looks of it's going to bruise. I ask what happened. Although he shouldn't be going through others things that choking thing though was a little rash. Well at least we have a name to go with his face. Then Jason starts talking about himself like last night. I start to write about this little incident. Jason starts screaming my name, I look up at him. He asks me what I am doing but I ignore the question. It takes him awhile but he does eventually take a hint.

I watch and study the group order. Tonight one will join me in my chamber. They will all become part or me a part of who I am. My elaborate web has captured them and doomed them to a painful death. Fresh blood was about to join that which has already been spilled. I smile wickedly and get ready to start tonight's preparations. This will be fun…for me a least.

I was sent to find Dylan. It's to dark to see anything in here. I told everyone what had happened between us. I got very little sympathy from any of them. So now I have to find him, great just perfect. Wait… what was that sound? Dylan I call hoping that my fear does not seep into my voice. I turn the corner and see movement around the next. My throat tightens; I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. I smell the dead rustic smell of the air; breathing deeply I continue on. Then as round the next corner WHAM I am hit. My vision blurs, the room begins to fade. I fall to the floor and soon it goes black.

He hangs from above by suspended chains. I don't gag my prey it's more fun that way. He is coming to as I enter the room. The floor is stained red beneath him, and the tools I use across him. The smell of death invites me and wants me to start. I grab a small knife to make my first cut. He begs me not to but I start anyway. J-A-S-O-N five letters I craved into his body forever by his death dealer. I turn and grab a bigger knife, a quick slash across his legs, arms, chest, and face. The copper smell of his blood hits my senses. On my hands and the beautiful sound it makes as it hits the floor. He begs and cries and I tell him to scream loudly. He does and I finish my little game. His warm blood begins to slide down my throat fusing with mine. His still warm heart enters my mouth. I begin to bite down and blood spurts out and runs down my chin. The rest is no good I will bleed him dry like the boy before him. Who now lives within me like so many others just like him.

I sit here picking at my nails. I ask Johnny if he would get me an appointment after this was all over. He agreed and continued to try and sleep. Then I heard it a scream that made my blood run cold. Jason said Johnny something has happened to him. We all go out and look for him. Then out of no where we run into Dylan. To me he seemed a little edgy. Mick asked him if he seen or heard from Jason. He looked at all of us and said he had just come from upstairs so no. Then he turned and went downstairs instead of up. Aubrey followed him and I think she may like him. We tried to search in the dark but after an hour we gave up. It was to dark we were tired and we felt as if it was a joke. But if he wasn't there in the morning we were going to look for him.

We were looking for Jason when we ran into Dylan. He took off downstairs and I followed after him. He must have heard me because he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I will admit I was a little scared at this point. He said something like the others don't trust him. As if he knew what had happened. I grab his hands and told him its okay I believe him. He looks at me and shakes his head. I' am not the good guy I deserve this for all I've done. I agree in hopes it will cheer him up and he does smile. Then I notice the scar over his eye and I don't know how I've missed it before. Then his demeanor changes and his face grows hard. He told me to go upstairs and will becoming shortly. I go upstairs but not because he wanted to but because he gave me this creepy vibe.

I sit and record what has happened within the past hours. My other notebook has disappeared which contained information on everyone. Then Jason went missing and is still missing. Everyone has started to look for him this morning but me and Dylan isn't looking either. I think he knows where Jason is or a least what has happened. I asked Aubrey about him and she told me a whole lot of nothing. I am downstairs hiding instead of looking…wait what does that door lead to? I can see a dim red light radiating from the room. So I enter the room and I' am hit with this powerful stench. It smells like death and it radiates from every where in this room. As I walk in I see knives of every kind and sort and some appear to be covered in blood. Then I slip and fall in something wet. It's…blood I screamed then looked up. Jason was hanging there I begin to retch. He is dead then I can hear a set of footsteps. The footsteps make a dull thundering sound as they come closer and closer. The room suddenly seemed darker and dull. I grab a knife and cower into a corner. My death is fast approaching as the footsteps are drowned out by my own heartbeat. Then they are in the room and it's time now or never. I jumped out of my corner and talked my attacker. Stabbing wildly one, two, and three… I soon lost count. Then stopped and looked it was Johnny I had killed him. His blood along covered my hands it was still warm. I did the only thing I could I turned and ran. I ran into Dylan on my way up. I got up and dropped the knife I was clutching. He screamed Maija picked up the knife and began to chase after me.

Maija ran into me she was covered in blood crying. She dropped a knife and continued to run. I picked it up and ran after her. I either scared her or she was escaping reality. She started to scream as if someone was killing her. Then she disappeared I slowed then realized what had happened. I dropped the knife and reached over the edge to grab her hands. She had fallen and was dangling above her ultimate demise unless she trusted me. I told her to grab my hands and she did. She started to apologize she had killed Johnny by accident. Her hands were to slick and she started to slip. The blood made it impossible for me to hold on any longer. She fell screaming falling to slowly in my mind. Mere seconds felt like an eternity. Then her body hit the bottom with a sickingly thud. Blood began to pore out or body from everywhere her brain laid in this puddle. I began to dry heave while I reached for the knife. I finally stood with knife in hand. When I turned around there was the remaining survivors. I looked down and seen not only my hands but my clothes were saturated with blood and I held that dirty blood stained knife. They asked me where Johnny and Maija were. I pointed and all I could say was she killed Johnny. Makayla said liar the proof was covering me. Then she started to walk towards me as she was going to push me. Then a single shot rang out I caught her falling body. Again I was covered in more blood that was not my own but hers fresh and warm. She was dead and I looked up and the other two held fear within their eyes. I get up then another shot nearly misses me. We all begin to run upstairs to the meeting room.

I seen Maija enter my secret room. I quickly ducked out of sight when Johnny came to help her. I follow slowly behind him. Then Maija launch herself at him just as he saw me. Stabbing wildly I backed out of the room because it wouldn't be long and she would realize her mistake. The blood that covered her was a mix of my work and hers. She didn't realize she was a god to take a life grants a great power. She died and her gift was wasted on the weak. Anger fills me from within the smell of death is heavy in the air. I must not be discovered not now I've come too far.

We are running from the shooter. I am trying to lose that image of Makayla lying dead. I am scared and fear runs through my veins with great speed. A glance over my shoulder shows Aubrey and Dylan running along side me. Dylan glances over at me and a single chill runs down my spine. I don't trust him but for now I have to. My life depends on it. We reach the meeting and begin to block the door. Then we all sit in the farthest corner from the door.

I am sitting in-between Dylan and Mick. I cast a glance at each of them. Mick looks as if he is about to hurl. Dylan is covered in blood with an unreadable expression on his face. I am scared the killer is going to get me and I will never make it out alive. Then Dylan says we can climb out the window and climb down. I begin to think about it and it might work. But do I trust him? He has been a mystery from day one. But Mick agrees with him so I do to. He climbs out the window then he and Mick help me out. When all of the sudden shots begin to ring out the killer is outside the door. Mick says go he will hold him off. He said he knew he wasn't going to survive this trip. But before I can protest Dylan starts to drag me along.

I begin to pull her because she isn't following me. Then as we near the bottom Mick's dead body flies out the window onto the ground below. The killer spots us climbing down and we rush to get down quicker.

I spot the two kids they are climbing down the side of the building. Soon everyone will know the truth. I get outside and tell them to freeze as the start to run. Zack, Dylan says through clenched teeth. I smile and say the game is up. The girl begins to hide behind Dylan.

My blood runs cold through my veins. It is time to end this the cool metal of my gun pressing against my leg. I make movement towards my gun then I pull the trigger and he falls dead. Blood spatters my face. I feel her beginning to pull away. I turn and look her in the eyes the blood runs into my eyes and down my face. The fear is evident within her eyes. She asks why and I look at my gun. I want to tell her everything then I remember I am cold and untouchable. I raise the gun and she falls in a pile of blood. I begin to walk away and my games will continue. My name will change but the game will never end. Dylan what a funny name he screamed a lot just like all the rest. I am not crazy I have a vision for my many lives. The lives that I inhabit everyday of my life there are perks to being a god. A god that is cold and emotionless in every sense of the word. Its time to start again in a new place and get a new apprentice for mine has failed killing me and undid his life. The games of death will continue no matter what.


	19. Killer 3

I seen Maija enter my secret room. I quickly ducked out of sight when Johnny came to help her. I follow slowly behind him. Then Maija launch herself at him just as he saw me. Stabbing wildly I backed out of the room because it wouldn't be long and she would realize her mistake. The blood that covered her was a mix of my work and hers. She didn't realize she was a god to take a life grants a great power. She died and her gift was wasted on the weak. Anger fills me from within the smell of death is heavy in the air. I must not be discovered not now I've come too far.


	20. Mick 2

We are running from the shooter. I am trying to lose that image of Makayla lying dead. I am scared and fear runs through my veins with great speed. A glance over my shoulder shows Aubrey and Dylan running along side me. Dylan glances over at me and a single chill runs down my spine. I don't trust him but for now I have to. My life depends on it. We reach the meeting and begin to block the door. Then we all sit in the farthest corner from the door.


	21. Aubrey 4

I am sitting in-between Dylan and Mick. I cast a glance at each of them. Mick looks as if he is about to hurl. Dylan is covered in blood with an unreadable expression on his face. I am scared the killer is going to get me and I will never make it out alive. Then Dylan says we can climb out the window and climb down. I begin to think about it and it might work. But do I trust him? He has been a mystery from day one. But Mick agrees with him so I do to. He climbs out the window then he and Mick help me out. When all of the sudden shots begin to ring out the killer is outside the door. Mick says go he will hold him off. He said he knew he wasn't going to survive this trip. But before I can protest Dylan starts to drag me along.


	22. Dylan & Zack

I begin to pull her because she isn't following me. Then as we near the bottom Mick's dead body flies out the window onto the ground below. The killer spots us climbing down and we rush to get down quicker.

I spot the two kids they are climbing down the side of the building. Soon everyone will know the truth. I get outside and tell them to freeze as the start to run. Zack, Dylan says through clenched teeth. I smile and say the game is up. The girl begins to hide behind Dylan.


	23. Dylan 2

_**A/N: THIS IS THE OF THE STORY I STARTED A SEQUEL BUT NEVER GOT AROUND TO FINISHING IT. BECAUSE THIS WAS AN ENGLISH ASSIGNMENT, BUT IF YOU WANT IT THEN I WILL FINISH IT AND POST IT.**_

* * *

My blood runs cold through my veins. It is time to end this the cool metal of my gun pressing against my leg. I make movement towards my gun then I pull the trigger and he falls dead. Blood spatters my face. I feel her beginning to pull away. I turn and look her in the eyes the blood runs into my eyes and down my face. The fear is evident within her eyes. She asks why and I look at my gun. I want to tell her everything then I remember I am cold and untouchable. I raise the gun and she falls in a pile of blood. I begin to walk away and my games will continue. My name will change but the game will never end. Dylan what a funny name he screamed a lot just like all the rest. I am not crazy I have a vision for my many lives. The lives that I inhabit everyday of my life there are perks to being a god. A god that is cold and emotionless in every sense of the word. Its time to start again in a new place and get a new apprentice for mine has failed killing me and undid his life. The games of death will continue no matter what.


End file.
